Research shows one of the earliest known putters having a striking face made from a resilient material disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,455 to Hyden. He uses a resilient rubber having a hardness between about 65 and 85 durometers. He utilizes a laminated striking face that is stated to give the golfer a greater sense of feel during the stroke of the ball. Hyden's concept discloses theory of a resilient surface laminated to the face of the putter, to reduce the rebound of the ball. Does not address the idea of increasing work required and/or performed by a golf club putter, nor dispersing the energy of impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,072 to Burr discloses golf club heads using prestressed porous carbon inserts to form the striking surface, to increase rebound. An opposite view of this application.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,023 to Inamori discloses using ceramics for face plates, designed to be extremely non-yielding and increase flying distance of the ball. Does not address or achieve increased work required and/or performed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,526 to Huggins, et.al. discloses a putter head defining an elongated cavity which is filled with a resilient block serving as the striking face of the putter. Does not achieve increase work required and/or performed, due to filling of cavity with resilient material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,144 to Skelly discloses a putter having a striking face made of rock hard plastic, allowing delivery of a stronger force to the golf ball, thereby allowing the ball to travel 4-8 inches farther than conventionally expected. An opposite view of this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,684 to Molitor shows laminated layers used as a striking face secured to a golf club body, thereby rendering use of sole plates or inserts unnecessary. An opposing view of this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,638 to Tucker discloses a golf putter having a soft face form from an elastomer having high resiliency and a hardness greater than about 70 durometer A. The high resiliency of the elastomer is believed to cause the ball to rebound sharply without energy loss, thereby increasing the distance of travel of the ball. Tucker laminates a soft face to a surface for sharp rebound. Does not address or try to achieve increased work required and/or performed, nor dispersal of energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,792 to Straza et al, discloses a golf putter head having a striking face insert which comprises a honeycomb cellular structure. The honeycomb cells are filled with a resilient, epoxy material to increase momentum to a golf ball upon impact. An opposite view of this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,778 to Douglass discloses an insert of an outer resilient layer of 90 durometers A and an inner resilient layer of 54 durometers Shore D, inset into a club face, as the striking area for the golf ball. Douglass claims a dampened or reduced rebound of the golf ball from the striking face. He utilizes an insert surface of 90 durometers for contact with the ball, achieving reduced rebound but no claim is made to increase work required and/or performed, nor dispersal of energy by the club face. He claims a putter which has decreased surface contact of the golf ball with the striking face of the putter increases control over the golf ball's line of travel, increasing accuracy.
This inventor has proven through analytical analysis, that a full face striking area, using a single layer elastomeric face will absorb and disperse energy, thus, increasing the work required and/or performed. The results of this inventors' findings show that the work required and/or performed for a given distance will be increased. Plotting these results produces force/distance curves that show: The work required and/or performed for this invention far exceeds the work required and/or performed by existing putters. By increasing the work required and/or performed and the work/slope gradient the golfer will have a better instrument to calibrate distances, leading to a more natural stroke of the ball.